


And We Kinda Liked It (Or an Ode to Rhonda Hurley)

by gr8k8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Poetry, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8k8/pseuds/gr8k8
Summary: This is what it is.





	And We Kinda Liked It (Or an Ode to Rhonda Hurley)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry?

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_Oh, Rhonda Hurley,_

_How we fangirls love you._

 

One day you took home a boy

Of only 19. 

We don't know how old you were.

19 yourself?

A little older? 

A little younger?

It's debatable.

But my money's always been on a little older.

You were a woman who knew what you wanted.

And what you wanted was soot-lashed green eyes, caramel freckles, and pillow lips.

So you took him home, and you took him to bed.

When you first threw off your lacey, pink knickers, it didn't even occur to you.  

You were too eager to feel those lips

To touch that skin

To get that gorgeous cock inside of you

But later

After you'd rocked each other's worlds

After some rest

And maybe a snack

As you were gearing up for round two

You were struck with a once in a lifetime bolt of genius.

Like the day Steve Jobs put internet on a phone

Or Sonny met Cher

Or chocolate was first dipped in peanut butter

You thought, "Those panties...that cock...that's a match made in heaven. 

So he slid them on

And it worked

It really worked

And he never told you

But

He kinda liked it.

 

So now sometimes (in our little fictional worlds)

He wears those panties for Sam

Or he wears them for Cas 

Or he just wears them for himself. 

But every time, he thinks of you.

And so, on this Thanksgiving Day, we raise a glass to you Rhonda Hurley

The launcher of 1,000 fanfics

The founder of 1,000 dreams. 


End file.
